


【all日向】论成为优秀攻手的正确方法（R）2.

by ISUU



Series: 【all日向】论成为优秀攻手的正确方法（R） [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISUU/pseuds/ISUU
Summary: 成为一个完美的攻手该做些什么？
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Everyone, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, all日向 - Relationship, 及日
Series: 【all日向】论成为优秀攻手的正确方法（R） [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675966
Kudos: 36





	【all日向】论成为优秀攻手的正确方法（R）2.

****2 及日的场合** **

“大王！这边！！”

及川彻刚踏上柔软的沙滩，就听到一道明亮的声音伴着风儿迫不及待传进他的耳朵。

哦？小不点？

他嘴角扬起，俊美的容颜上绽放出一个惑人心神的笑容，摘下墨镜扭头寻找那抹亮眼的橙色太阳。

说实话，刚回国不久就收到日向翔阳热情邀请他打沙排的短信，这让某个正抓耳挠腮纠结着适当的措辞，想要不经意暗示对方“我回来啦快来找我！”的男人心情宛如坐火箭一样直升顶点。

甚至连倒时差都无视了，生怕被对方反悔一般秒回答应了邀约。

没去理会周围因他的出现而骚动的男男女女，他朝那个蹦蹦跳跳的橙色身影招了招手，哼着小曲迈着愉悦的步伐在日向翔阳身前站定。

他垂眸打量着许久不见的日向翔阳，眼里的柔情浓的快要滴出水来，心里嘀嘀咕咕地列了一张量化表。嗯，比在巴西的时候胖了些，也终于养白回去了，歪头对他笑的模样却是一如既往的可爱。

——“噗通”他甚至听到石子掷入他心湖时并不美妙的入水声。

日向翔阳闪亮的眼神在阳光映射下宛若宝石一般熠熠生辉，他激动握拳，毫不吝啬地对钦佩的前辈露出一个灿烂无比的笑容。

时隔已久的沙排让他感觉回到了主场，况且今天还邀请到了实力出众的大王做他的二传手！

虽说大王第一次打沙排也很糗，但毕竟大王就是大王啊！

他传来的球如同及川彻本人一样，随意轻浮来做保护色，包含着柔软诚挚的内里，最大限度发挥攻手的优势力量。

日向翔阳非常非常喜欢及川彻的托球，每每指间触碰到球的那瞬间，都会被对方附着在球上传达而来的对攻手的信任与默契激起一身激悦的疙瘩——虽说他衷心认为能接到球就算是幸福的事情了。

介于及川彻超高的人气和过于出众的颜值，两个人迫不得已选了一处较为偏僻的场地，上手练了几颗球。

“不行啊，大王——感觉哪里配合不对呢，应该是嗖——啪，再咚地一下投过去啦！”日向翔阳捧着球噘嘴对着及川彻比划，试图让对方明白自己的意思。

及川彻揉了揉眉心，无奈笑道：“我说小不点啊——我打沙排的经验很少啦，别把我当成你身边那些怪物呀”，他坏笑着上手扯了扯小不点弹软的小脸蛋，继续“再说了，我的主攻大人，和二传手配合也是需要磨合的啦——”

“诶？”日向翔阳一愣，眼神漂移，像是突然想到了什么，“侑前辈教了我个好办法哦，可以变得更加默契——他是这么说的。”

及川彻意外地挑了挑眉，浓浓的嫌弃四散开来，对宫侑表示敬谢不敏：“宫侑说的？怎么可能有那么便利的方法？”

“是真的啦！我觉得很有效果！”，日向翔阳上前拉住及川彻的手腕，橙色的眸子诚挚又清澈，“大王跟我来就明白啦——

“在这里？”

在这里能干什么？

被小不点左拐右拐带路的及川彻一脸迷惑，直到对方一句“到啦”把他扯进了厕所隔间，并反手上了锁。

两个人挤在一个厕所隔间，虽说十分洁净，但及川彻还是不明白这里和锻炼他们间的默契有什么关联。

如此困扰地想着，及川彻低头对上日向翔阳安静上望着他的漂亮眼睛，男孩儿白皙的脸颊上铺洒着晚霞落日的迷人薄红，猫儿一样乖顺无比的眸子里盛满了碎星似的信任与一些羞怯。

嗯？羞怯？

恍惚的及川彻以为自己的症状已经严重到开始白天出现幻觉，不然他怎么会看到只在梦里出现过的美景？他蠕动嘴唇，吞了一口唾沫滋润干涩的喉咙，正想开口说些什么。

还不等及川彻想说的话送出口，猝不及防便迎上小太阳铺天盖地炙热的吻。

日向翔阳像是害羞得紧，急切地仰头胡乱去吻他头上怔住的男人，怯懦的小舌尝试着打开男人刻薄的唇，紧闭的眼睫不安地颤动着，白净乖巧的脸颊上飞着一抹惹人遐想的薄红，全然不知自己这幅模样有多惑人心神。

及川彻瞧着暗了眼神，在眸子里聚集起一股黑暗的漩涡，低头迎上小太阳胡来的红唇，轻轻按上日向翔阳的后脑，舌尖探入日向翔阳口中与他交缠，很快占据了上风，极具技巧地吸吮碾压小太阳生涩的舌。

空荡的隔间只有两人唇齿相交而发出的啧啧水声，带着令人脸红心跳的热情在这小小的空间里慢慢升温。

“唔……”日向翔阳低吟，情动不已，勉强扯出一丝清明，与及川彻拉开了距离。

“小不点……”，及川彻摩挲着日向翔阳天真又青涩的脸，指尖轻点在对方因接吻而在眼角飞起的一抹薄红，哑声询问：“这就是你的办法？宫侑教你的？”

日向翔阳不好意思地点头承认，又像是怕及川彻误会嫌恶，蹙眉追问：“前辈不喜欢这种方法吗？”

“哼哼……”，及川彻用胸音低低发出几声轻笑，磁性的清朗声线打在日向翔阳的耳中，勾得他不自在地摸了摸耳朵。

怎么不喜欢？及川彻他喜欢死了。

就跟瞌睡时有人为他递上枕头一样，他舔了舔唇，盯着日向翔阳的视线愈发像在盯一块鲜美可口的小蛋糕。

他在心里恶狠狠骂了句宫侑傻逼。

“我 喜 欢。”

他扳正小太阳迷茫的脸，认认真真启唇，轻轻吐出三个字。他的语音轻柔无比，仿佛怕多加一点力就会戳破那几个朦胧漂浮的甜蜜泡泡，欢喜便会从中一发不可收拾地四散开来。

饶是钢铁直男日向翔阳也感觉这气氛暧昧地过了头，他明明只是想和大王培养默契的，怎么搞得像是大王在跟他告白一样？

总不能是大王喜欢他——一心只想结束尴尬的日向翔阳找不到解决办法，只好热情地伸出手臂揽住及川彻的脖颈，像祭台上被奉献于主的祭品般展开全部的自己，踮脚送出他形状姣好的唇。

及川彻垂下眉睫，就着二人紧密纠缠的姿势握紧日向翔阳锻炼紧实的细腰，暧昧地在他腰间徘徊，戏耍戳弄着少年鲜少有人访问的敏感腰窝。

两人炙热的吐息打在对方脸颊上，坦诚交换着津液。湿滑的舌头急切地探索，缠绵地相拥共舞，口涎顺着两人嘴角滑出一道丝线，暧昧地泛着情动的光芒。

日向翔阳被俊朗的男人搂得死紧，雾色朦胧的焦糖瞳孔睁开一丝缝隙，甜蜜的吐息被男人尽数夺去，他只感觉自己快要被抱着融入另一人的体内，因交缠而浓稠无比的空气从他体内消散，他支支吾吾地小声呻吟，有些抗拒地小幅度推拒着挣扎。

及川彻嘴角微勾，把人往怀里更带了一步，两人紧密相贴，他已经勃发的火热性器兴致冲冲地隔着一层布料蹭着男孩儿的小腹。他侧头捕捉着想要挣扎逃脱的蝴蝶唇瓣，着迷地汲取其中甜蜜的汁液，他的吻温柔细致中带着不容置喙的强势，将属于自己的猎物牢牢钉在原地。

“小不点真是太甜了……”及川彻暧昧地眨眨眼睛，一只手捏揉着小兽的耳垂玩弄，低沉沙哑的声线从蹂躏的过程中偷溜出来，“我真的好喜欢好喜欢吃小不点。”

日向翔阳红了脸，嘟嘟囔囔的抱怨声在热情交缠的唇舌中化为破碎的细语呻吟，他感到一只骨节分明的大手顺着后腰探入内裤中，恶劣又情色的抓揉着他挺翘紧实的臀肉。

“唔！”

那只大手仗着怀中人儿无力反抗，把着蜜桃般的白嫩小屁股又捏又戳地赏玩了半晌，奇妙的酥麻电流如同蚂蚁啃噬般侵蚀了日向翔阳每一块骨头，直直把情欲卷到他身体每一个角落。他难耐地想要呻吟出声，又被紧抱着他的男人用唇一丝不落地吞噬殆尽。

及川彻低低发出一声轻笑，茶色的桃花眼满意地看着被自己肆虐到红肿的日向翔阳的唇瓣，餍足地舔了舔下唇。

日向翔阳被男人侵略十足的眼神看得十分不自然，他条件反射地将嘴唇上亮晶晶的唾液扫回口腔，低低唤道：“大王……”

明明是下意识的动作却为及川彻添了一把欲火，他眼神发沉，开口纠正：“不对哦，小不点……”

“什——唔嗯！”

一根手指游弋在一张一合的穴口四周，玩弄无趣后暗示性地在周围扫弄两圈，不等小穴的主人反应过来，直直插入柔软稚嫩的甬道之中，探索几下后就捻上一点阳心。日向翔阳被猝不及防的入侵插软了腰，脱力地半伏在及川彻身上，平日总是元气满满的他此时却颇为不堪入目。

他如临大敌一般不自然绷紧了背脊，并没有从容完全地站直身体，反而颇不自然，像迎合着什么微微抬起臀部，艰难地僵直在那里。

身体的自然反应骗不过慧眼如炬的二传手及川彻，他没想到日向翔阳的身体已经敏感到这个地步，又想到这一切都是不怀好意的骚狐狸宫侑厚着脸皮哄骗到手的，心里就醋地发蒙。

他压着妒火与怒火，亲昵地蹭蹭男孩儿汗津津的脸颊，含弄着小巧可爱的耳垂模仿着性交的动作吞吐道：“小不点，后面骚的想吃哥哥的鸡巴了吧？你喊对哥哥的名字，哥哥就让你吃热热的大鸡巴。”

“唔……”，日向翔阳难耐地摆了摆小屁股，像在催要着更多更多，耽于情欲的混沌小脑瓜绞尽脑汁地思考着正确的答案。

早先可爱纯澈的白净面庞此时却烧得通红，滴滴汗珠顺着白玉般的脖颈没入领口。日向翔阳的运动衣大多已被汗所浸湿，柔顺橙亮的发丝也黏糊糊地贴在耳廓周围。

他的全部心神都牵扯在后穴内不断作怪的手指上，它不知疲倦地在体内耕耘戏弄，阳心被不断辗转碾磨的快感早让日向翔阳身前的浅色肉棒挺立苏醒。

“及川前辈……”，日向翔阳哼哼着吐出一个名字，欲望的狂潮冲得他精神恍惚，每个字都像蘸过蜜似的，黏黏糊糊扯着丝儿打在侵入者心上。

“不对哦。”

及川彻却不太满意这个回答，故作生气地噘嘴哼了一声，腾出一只手钻入裤子，捏住小不点快要射出的阳物，惩罚性啄咬在日向翔阳湿漉漉的唇角上。

“唔——”日向翔阳咬着唇发出一声闷哼，涣散的瞳孔蒙上一层委屈巴巴的水雾，不间断所累积的快感把他生生拽出了思绪。

如同触电般的酥麻从尾骨直窜四肢，一股股热流沿着小腹爬到下身翘起的阳物上，沁出几滴透明淫液。他的身体本就被宫侑调教得敏感，又用后穴含了捣乱的手指许久，在及川彻有意识地挑逗下早已败下阵来。

无处释放的快感执着碾压在同一处，越发堆积的浪潮铺天盖地地打向日向翔阳。他只觉自己仿佛被情欲这个猛兽囫囵吞下了肚，脑海中空荡荡惟余如何也得不到满足的色情欲望。

“呜，及川前辈……”他的嗓音带上了哀求的味道。

努力压下无法自制的呻吟，日向翔阳眼神散去了清明，自暴自弃般咬紧了后穴夹着修长手指的穴肉——不够，还是不够，即使被插入了三根手指，体内的欲望也不减反增。他想要更多的，想要更火热的，想要更鲜活的……他想要及川彻。

他自暴自弃地哽咽哭噎，临界却无法释放的委屈在大脑中不断放大，他甚至有些生气及川彻恶意的戏弄了，连那张俊美的脸都看着徒生恼火，他狠狠咬在比他高大的男人白皙的脖颈旁，留下一个出血的牙印，扑簌簌的泪珠顺着脸颊滑落在男人肩膀上，他又恼又气地唤道——

“——彻！”

及川彻被张牙舞爪的哭嘁嘁小猫咬痛，吸凉气“嘶”了一声，松手让憋到难受的日向翔阳射了出来。

他捻玩着被射在掌心白色的浊液，眯着眼睛伸舌舔了舔小太阳汗水与泪水混杂的脸蛋，怜惜地啄吻着珍宝涣散发昏的漂亮眼睛，心里仍吊儿郎当地感叹着难得见小不点生气一次，实在是太诱人了，色死了。

“唔嗯……”

刚高潮完小口喘气的潋滟红唇被及川彻叼住吸吮碾磨，日向翔阳几乎是无意识地迎合着男人热切的湿吻，露出一副无辜又天真的表情。

“小不点……”及川彻低哑唤道。伸手撕了日向翔阳被揉巴地凌乱不堪的衣物，露出了少年诱人的身躯。

“…嗯……唔……”

往日明亮的眼眸此时只剩下混沌与迷茫，日向翔阳下意识地低声应和，迷迷瞪瞪只觉自己身后全身上下都空虚至极，只求着那么一丝一毫的抚慰来解了这渴，不由自主便在自己身子上下游走，抚慰起来。

少年白皙修长的身体上覆着层诱人的粉色，他不着一缕，身旁还散落了些被撕扯开来的黑色衣物，就这般坦荡荡展现在及川彻眼前。他迷迷糊糊地不知看向何处，眼角带着被欲望支配的春情，似乎再也忍耐不住这情欲组成的狂潮，一手略带生涩地揉捏抚慰胸前两点粉红，一手居然缓缓绕到后方，想自顾自地抽插起来。

他难耐地婉转低吟，一张通红的小脸上交杂着纯真的迷茫和妖娆的情欲，发丝汗津津地贴在他耳畔，他迷离地直勾勾看着及川彻，无意识伸出粉嫩小舌舔了舔下唇。

“小不点，这可真是……”

及川彻将这一切尽数收入眼底，他褪下裤子，紫红的粗长阴茎迫不及待地蹦跳着弹出，在空中画出一个淫乱的弧度。他茶色的眼睛微沉，酝酿着巨大的黑色漩涡，他按住日向翔阳想要作乱的手，将掌心的白浊抹在自个儿血脉喷张的阳物上，用手随意撸动一番，马眼分泌出的腺液给顶部光滑的龟头蒙上一层湿漉漉的艳色，肉茎上粘连了两人不少体液，显得水光淋漓，及川彻不甚在意地暼了一眼，把粘在手上的淫液悉数抹在日向翔阳挺翘的臀部。

腥甜的淫靡气味在空中弥漫，雪白滑腻的臀肉中间，红艳艳的小嘴正不知羞耻地张合渴求，春光一览无遗，邀请着任何一个看到这般艳丽情景的男人探索满足。

实在是……太淫荡了。

及川彻沉腰将龟头浅浅插入穴口，湿滑的嫩肉欢欣雀跃地迎接着肉棒的光临，无师自通地含咬蠕动着想要贪心地把另一男人的生殖器尽数吞入。及川彻被紧嫩的穴道吸地头皮发麻，努力压住把日向翔阳套死在他鸡巴上的危险想法，伏在男孩儿耳边调笑道：“大鸡吧要进去了，小骚穴开心吗？嗯？小不点？”

说着，粗长得难以想象的肉刃噗嗤一声混着两人的体液插入穴孔，直破难关达到阳心。

“呼——小不点真是的，咬的我好紧。”

伏在日向翔阳身上的男人顿了顿，对准了青涩细嫩的穴口，大开大合地抽插起来。食髓知味地穴肉乖顺无比地臣服在男人凶器的征伐下，讨好又迎合地缠弄取悦着入侵者的次次鞭挞。

日向翔阳被插得快活，身子不自觉扬起一个半圆，诚实地反映着主人真实的贪欢意愿。及川彻的阴茎与宫侑不同，虽然比之稍细，却更加长直。像一把骑士所向披靡的长剑，每次插入都重重捣在他阳心正中，快感一次又一次累积加深，爱欲的狂潮将他卷起又抛在岸上。

及川彻低头看着两人狼藉的交合之处。原本粉嫩紧密的穴口被撑到最大，艰难吞吐着及川彻过于狰狞的阳物，一抽一插间不断有之前带入的精液挤出，淋漓地洒在穴口周围，不多时便被啪啪的肉体相撞拍成了白沫糊在小太阳饱满的臀上。那臀带着两腿根部都被肏弄地不堪入目，青青紫紫地占了一大片，莫名让人生了欺负凌虐的欲望。

及川彻使了力气揉捏那臀瓣，穴口因被挤压拉扯成了不同的形状，因着里面还插了根肆虐的阳物，拉扯间不时有咕啾咕啾的淫浪水声传出。他漫不经心地九浅一深来肏弄被男人恶劣玩弄的小太阳，看着身下被肏得口涎四溢、满面潮红的日向翔阳，发力狠狠一撞，惹得对方哼出一声哀吟，不满地抱怨。

“哼，小不点的小穴真的好淫荡啊，是不是还吃过别的男人的大肉棒啊？”

日向翔阳被那肉棒挤压顶弄得说不出话，整个身子更是被及川彻肏弄地向前摇晃，闻言晃着小屁股不满地想要逃，红色蔓延至他白玉般的脖颈，一条银丝拉扯着从他唇角落下，他气恼地哼哼：“唔……没有、啊！只……只有……侑前辈……呜不行了……”

及川彻挑眉，能在群狼环伺下抢着吃到第二口肉的事实让他兴奋不已，虽然排在他前面的是他排在厌恶名单里前三的骚狐狸，但这并不影响他愈发愈激动的性致。

他捏着架在他腰间的两条光滑细腻的小腿往上抬了抬，露出那朵鼓鼓囊囊含着他男根的红肿肉花。

那后穴便完完整整绽放在了及川彻眼前，他听见日向翔阳啜泣着喘息，像是被欺负得狠了，心中的满足感越发充实，干脆突然发了力贯穿身下这人，好叫他多发出点委委屈屈的哭声。

探索抽插几下后，他对日向翔阳的身子已经熟悉得很，几下便寻到让对方最得趣的那一点阳心，也不再去管顾什么九浅一深，狠命地去顶撞身下的人，日向翔阳被肏弄地哭泣低吟的声音同身体交合的露骨水声交织在一起，缠缠绵绵不绝于耳。

终于，像是临场前最后一个高潮，抽插了有百十来下，伴随着及川彻一记狠厉的重顶，一股热流深深抵在日向翔阳体内最深处射了出来。

“日向在这吗？”

是影山飞雄的声音，远远隔着厕所门传来，有些失真，但及川彻还是能认出来。

“不在。”

居然是牛岛若利？

影山飞雄又说：“有人说看到他和及川前辈在一起，往这边走了。”

及川彻的眼中划过一丝玩味，他眯了眸子，想了想前因后果，顿时明了。自己轻轻从日向翔阳体内退了出来，艳红滑腻的媚肉挽留不住，失去堵塞的穴口发出“啵”的一声，回响在狭小的空间，散发着无尽的色情。

性器不过刚释放一会儿便又重新精神抖擞地立了起来，日向翔阳双腿有些不大自然地内合着，大腿根部还在微微颤抖，红肿的穴口因为没了堵塞还维持着被肏干成合不上的小洞的模样，此时正汩汩地朝外流着白浊。

及川彻满意地伸进小穴搅了搅，那穴便发出叽咕叽咕的水声，他几乎咬着日向翔阳的耳朵道：“小不点？我们去门那边做。”

日向翔阳含糊地嗯了几声，不自在动了动身子。终于释放出来的快感一波又一波冲击着无力的他，疲劳地快要不省人事。

轻轻松松便架起了还是个少年模样的日向翔阳，及川彻让日向翔阳双腿绕在自己腰间，手臂环住自个儿脖子，两只修长大手揉捏着日向翔阳饱满挺翘地臀瓣，一步步向门边走去。

被迫立起的日向翔阳凌在空中，此时也顾不上铺天盖地的睡意，难受地勾住及川彻的脖颈，他觉察出后穴的异况，更是羞怯得想要闭合，却反淅淅沥沥在地上滴下不少混杂着精液的淫水。

及川彻把日向翔阳抵在门板上，性器对着湿滑穴口的周围肌肤轻轻顶弄戳刺着，用只有两人方能听到的声音笑道：“小不点，我们在这边做吧。他们都在这门外，你可忍住了别发出什么奇怪的声音，被他们听见哦。”

日向翔阳刚知晓了原来门口是有人的，猛的一惊，瞪大了眼睛，满满都是不可置信，正想说什么——

“不——唔嗯！”

那在穴口处摩挲了半天的性器兀地从下方贯穿了进去——不像它的主人一般想要推脱拒绝，被肏开的肉穴食髓知味地讨好着男人的凶器，吸吮着紧裹住男人滚烫的肉刃，渴求着男人能将体液射在小穴最深处。

被人从下向上侵犯的角度使及川彻粗大的物事进入的更深更狠，隐隐有点抽痛，还不等日向翔阳缓过来劲，及川彻便用力掰开他臀瓣，抽出那阳物全部再重重重新撞了进去。

“呜嗯！…嗯……啊……”日向翔阳被这恐怖的力度惊得低吟出声，又想到隔了一块门板就是自己曾经的队友和钦佩的前辈，惊惧着捂了自己的嘴巴想抑制住这难堪的呻吟。

而这时，门外又正好传来影山飞雄疑惑的声音：“咦？他们不会在厕所吧……”

牛岛若利淡淡“嗯”了一声，说道：“有可能。”

看来两人已经有推门而入的意图。

日向翔阳显然也想到了，紧张地缩紧了咬着及川彻肉棒的后穴。

及川彻低笑着拍了拍日向翔阳滑腻的屁股，继续顶撞起来。

“可是这里立着“清扫中”的牌子。”影山飞雄又说。

门外便是一阵无言的静默。

日向翔阳集中精神去听外面动静，生怕会被别人发现自己居然同及川前辈在卫生间做这种事情，两只眼睛都氤氲了一层委屈的水汽，映着眼角情欲所致的妖娆红色，使得紧盯着日向翔阳的及川彻神色更是晦涩几分。

不知过了多久，牛岛若利才开口建议：“应该不在这里，去别处找找吧。”

一阵细碎的脚步声逐渐远去。

“啊……嗯……不、不要了……”

终于听到其他人离开了门口，日向翔阳抱紧了及川彻像只小猫般呻吟出声。他整个身体都要坠不坠地挂在及川彻身上，全身的着力点只有插在穴中疯狂顶弄的硬物和臀瓣下的两只大手。铺天盖地的快感集中到一起，小穴不知因为紧张抑或是激动殷勤地吮吸着对方滚烫的阳物，像是渴求更粗暴的欢爱。

及川彻低喘着狠狠肏弄怀里的小太阳，将日向翔阳一次次顶撞到门板上发出砰砰的撞击声。他腾出一只手去扒拉开日向翔阳泥泞嫣红的穴口，柔和了沙哑的嗓：“翔阳，你咬得我好紧，是我喂不够你吗？”

日向翔阳只觉自己魂魄都要被撞散了，背脊撞得生疼，他低泣着喘息，胡乱摇头否认：“不……嗯啊……不……”

这幅任人宰割的怜惜样子驱使及川彻更加疯狂，他一边贪婪舔舐着日向翔阳漂亮的脖颈曲线，将微咸的汗水吞吃入腹，一边腰部发力，挺动紫红的肉刃翻飞着抽插着水滑湿热的紧涩小穴。

两人热烈的交合处断断续续有混杂的体液扑溅滴落，扯着淫靡地银白色水光，像甜蜜浓稠的蜂蜜，掺杂了挥之不去的爱欲。

及川彻深深吻上日向翔阳半伸在外的殷红小舌，搅弄着纠缠在一起。

淫筋遍布的肉棒全然埋入小太阳温暖的体内，将精液赐给了渴求舔舐讨要灌溉的穴肉深处。

日向翔阳低低发出一声似爽似痛的呻吟，在那过于强烈的快感冲击中昏迷了过去。

****——TBC.** **


End file.
